One Year
by lightningstrxu
Summary: To some a single year is an eternity to others only a fleeting moment. It has only been one year since the first Digidestined defeated Apoclymon, but in the digital world centuries have passed, and darkness has once again risen. Now a new group of children have been summoned to the dying world's aid.
1. Blazing Courage

**One Year**

Chapter 1

"You have been slain!" Those four hurtful words once again flashed across the computer screen.

"Oh what the hell?!" screamed a boy sitting in front of aforementioned computer, he sighed pulling at his dark red hair out of frustration. He began typing furiously on his keyboard. "Where were you guys, we would have taken them if you hadn't run you cowards."

"Dude it was like 3v5 against a fed Katarina, a Katarina you fed btw." Replied one of his teammates.

"Fricken N00B uninstall."

"Go back to bronze!"

"I'm silver three god damn it!" the boy shouted at the screen hoping that somehow his team could hear him.

"Yuji quiet down up there, and I don't want to hear anymore swearing." Called a stern female voice from downstairs.

"S…sorry mom!" Yuji stammered out, he hadn't realized how loud he had been. Sighing he turned his attention back to the screen, the enemy team was at his nexus but if he could respawn in time he might be able to turn this around. "Alright c'mon Ekko lets do this." He smiled as he pulled the goggles on his forehead down over his eyes. He guided his champion from base setting his slow zone ability, it hit perfectly all it would take is one dash and the entire enemy team would be stunned. "Ha ha pentakill here I come." He commented arrogantly to himself. He pushed the E key.

"A summoner has disconnected." The game flashed four more perhaps even more hurtful words than before.

"No…" he began slamming his hands on the keyboard, hitting every button he could. "No, no, no, no!"

"A summoner has reconnected."

"Yes!"

"Defeat…" The nexus exploded.

"SHIT!" Yuji swore loudly.

"What did I just tell you!" yelled his mother

"Sorry!" He called back. He moved his googles back up and sighed. "What's with you lately?" He fiddled with the settings. "You're brand new top of the line, and our internet connection is supposed to be top notch, and you just blink out all the time for no reason." Sighing again his forehead dropped down on the keys in resignation. The screen then turned blue. "Aww crap what did I do?" Strange symbols and code began streaming across the screen. "What the?"

"Do you want to fix your connection?" the message flashed across the monitor. "Y/N?"

"Y" Yuji typed with barely a second thought.

"Place your hands on the screen." A graphic of two hands appeared on the screen.

"What?" Yuji said looking very puzzled. "Well what do I have to lose?" He places his hands on the screen.

"Scanning…complete…you are acceptable."

"Huh?" a burning pain shot through his hands. "Ahh~!" he cried out, his room began swirling around him, faster and faster till everything was a blur, the pain in his hands intensifying by the second until everything went black…

Yuji's eyes snapped open, his barely conscious brain telling him only a few things, he was outside, on his back, his hands like hell and it was ridiculously cold. He sat bolt upright.

"The hell?" He looked around at the snowy wasteland around him, wrapping his arms tightly around himself. "Wh..what happened?" he tried to push himself up off the ground but the pain in his hands flared and he collapsed to the ground. He stared at his hands. "What the…?" Embedded in the back of each of his hands was a dark black material. "What did I agree to?" He struggled to his feet and took stock of his surroundings. "I'll figure it out later.." he panted. "I have to find someplace where I won't freeze first." He looked around and saw smoke rising in the distance. "Well that's a start." He trudged off in that direction. Nearly an hour later he made it to the outskirts of the settlement, but his strength failed him and he collapsed to the ground darkness taking him…

"Hey hey, I think he's waking up?" was the rather loud voice that awoke Yuji from his peaceful slumber.

"What…" His eyes fluttered open…"AHHH!" the sight before was a mass of small creatures pink and round with long rabbit like ears, standing in the center of the mass was a small dinosaur. "What are you?!"

"We're the Koromon!" the pink blobs chirped happily while bouncing up and down.

"And I'm Agumon." The yellow dinosaur replied. Yuji recoiled back in his bed.

"Please don't eat me!" he exclaimed understandably shaken.

"Huh? Why would we do that? You must still be delirious from the cold." Agumon responded confused.

"You…you saved me?"

"We did! We did!" the Koromon chorused again.

"Thank you.." Yuji managed to stammer out

"You're welcome." Agumon said with a grin. "So who are you? And what brings a human to the digital world?

"I'm Yuji, Yuji Takamura, and digital world? Is that where I am?" he held his head in confusion. "I have no idea why or how I got here."

"Hmm.." Agumon put his hand to his chin pondering. "I bet papa would know. He knows everything."

"Papa knows, papa knows." The koromon called out.

"Follow me." Agumon held out his clawed hand and Yuji tentatively grabbed it.

"Sure.." he replied as the dinosaur helped him to his feet, he followed Agumon outside where he led him to a massive structure at the center of the village.

"Papa oh papa." Agumon shouted. "I know your resting but we found a human, and he…"

"A human?" A deep voice bellowed out interrupting Agumon. "Send him in."

"Okay." The small dinosaur turned to Yuji. "Well go on papa seems real eager to meet you."

"Yeah that's good.." He gulped.. "I guess." Yuji hesitantly walked inside. "Whoa!" he stared dumbfounded at the figure before him. A large yellow and blue striped dinosaur with a black skull like covering on its head, its body was covered in scars, its right horn half gone, the tip of its tail was missing, one its eyes slashed shut with a horrible wound, but most striking of all was its missing left arm.

"Tai.. is it you?" The dinosaur focused his functioning but still nearly blind eye on the googles on Yuji's forehead.

"No.. no sir, my name is Yuji.. Yuji Takamura."

"I see…" the great dinosaur gave a long mournful sigh. "I doubt he even remembers me anymore." The dinosaur slowly and painfully got to his feet, bones cracking the whole time. "It's been so long…" He stared down at Yuji. "So how did you get here boy?"

"Oh yeah.. I guess I should start there Mister…" he trailed off.

"Greymon." The dinosaur said wearily.

"Greymon right…" Yuji began to recount his tale of how he ended up in the digital world. "And well that's how I got here." Yuji finished several minutes later.

"If that is the case then this world called to you. You are Digidestined."

"God bless you."

"I didn't sneeze child, I mean you were picked by this world, you are meant to save it. Human children are only called in dark times, when there is no hope." He hung his head in sadness. "And these are dark times indeed." There was suddenly a loud crash from outside.

"What?"

"And here he comes." Through the opening the Koromon and Agumon poured inside the structure.

"Papa, papa Hyogamon is back!" Shouted Agumon

"I heard." Greymon drawled out. "Yuji I have a favor to ask."

"Yes Greymon?"

"You see that stone on the altar at the far end of the room." The large dinosaur pointed to a seemingly normal stone at the other end of the room. Yuji nodded. "If I fail to stop Hyogamon, I want you to take that stone and run, run as far and as fast as you can away from here. You must not let the stone fall into his hands."

"Uh sure." Yuji said unsure of what to make of all this. Greymon lumbered outside and Yuji peaked out to see a large blue ogre standing in the center of the village.

"So Greymon, I see you and your brood are still here, I figured you would have frozen to death by now," the blue ogre laughed raucously. "Now are you ready to hand over the stone? Just toss it this way and I'll be on my way, I might even thaw the place out." The ogre laughed again.

"Leave!" Greymon growled. "I'll be cold and dead before you even touch that stone Hyogamon!" Greymon roared loudly mustering up what strength his old body had left and charged the ogre.

"I can arrange both of those easily." Hyogamon sneered as he charged as well, they clashed Hyogamon catching Greymon's one remaining arm. "How the mighty have fallen, are you really the same as the one in the old stories? You couldn't swat a Flymon!" The ogre formed a club of ice in his free hand. "Ice Whack!" He clubbed Greymon upside his head sending the dinosaur reeling.

"I won't let you win!" Greymon struggled to get back on his feet. "Nova Blast!" A large ball of fire shot from Greymon's mouth toward the ogre.

"Snow Barrier!" A wall of ice formed between the two and the fireball collided with it destroying the wall but leaving Hyogamon unharmed.

"Grr…Nova Blast.." but instead of a fireball all Greymon could do is cough up smoke.

"He he out of fuel…Winter Shards!" Hyogamon waved his club and sent several shards of ice at Greymon who racked by his coughing fit could do nothing as they impaled his chest.

"Ahh~" the dinosaur cried out as he fell to the ground.

"Greymon!" shouted Yuji.

"Papa!" the other digimon also exclaimed.

"He, that takes care of him." Hyogamon set his sights on the temple. "Alright give me the stone!"

"Aww man I got to take it and run." Yuji headed toward the stone

"If you don't give it to me I'll kill every last one of you!" the ogre shouted.

"Damn it..." Yuji looked at the other digimon cowering in fear. "I can't if I just run they'll die. I'm…I'm the only one left who can even try to stop him." He picked up the stone it felt weightless in his hand. "Maybe I can crack his skull with this." He walked toward the entrance just as the ogre reached it, he towered over Yuji.

"What? A human child here… oh well doesn't matter to me, hand it over kid." Hyogamon held out his hand.

"No, I'm not going to… so just get out of here…you… you Trundle looking bastard!" Yuji stared shaking.

"Ha ha ha…Don't try to act tough kid, pretending you're not scared of me."

"I'm not pretending anything, I'm terrified of you, and I don't think I've ever been more afraid in my life."

"Good then hand it over, and the big scary blue guy will be on his way."

"No…I'm scared…I'm terrified…but even so I won't let you hurt anymore people."

"Little brat, become extinct just like your friend over there." Hyogamon raised his club. "Ice Whack!" the ogre brought the club down. Yuji brought the stone up to attempt to block. When the club met the stone it suddenly stopped, bright orange glow started to emit from the black spot on Yuji's right hand, the blackness faded revealing an orange sun symbol embedded in his hand. The stone began to crack and then exploded, launching the ogre back. "What was that?"

"Wha?" Yuji looked the stone had transformed it was now an oval shaped object with flame motifs, a blade jutting from it and the same sun symbol on it. Knowledge began to flood Yuji's mind he instinctively knew what to do. "Digimental Up!" the stone and the symbol in Yuji's hand began to glow.

"The hell is going on?" Hyogamon ran at Yuji.

"Execute, Armor Evolution!" Yuji shouted.

"I don't think so… Ice Whack!" Hyogamon brought down his club but was repelled by a cocoon of flames that now engulfed Yuji. After a few moments the fire died down a revealing an imposing figure in orange and gold armor, fire burned like a furnace behind the knight like mask. "What…What are you?"

"Heatmon, Blazing Courage!" the living furnace shouted. "Does that answer your question?"

"I don't care what you are. Just because you got some armor doesn't change the fact that you're a brat!" the ogre ran at Heatmon. "Ice Whack!" he swung his club, but Heatmon simply caught it.

"My turn." Heatmon clenched his fist around the club and it shattered. Fire began to spew for vents on his hands. "Heat Knuckle!" he threw a fiery punch at the ogre sending him flying. Vents opened on his back as well "After Burner!" he rocketed forward tackling the ogre slamming him into the ground. He readied another punch.

"Hey… he wait a minute…you don't want to do that." Hyogamon pleaded.

"Not so tough against someone who can defend themselves? Are you?"

"Yeah yeah I'm a complete coward." the ogre nodded.

"Leave and never come back!" the burning digimon commanded as he let the ogre up.

"Yeah yeah sure thing." Hyogamon narrowed his eyes perceiving a moment of weakness. "Not..Ha ha ha Ice Whack!" he formed his club and aimed a perfect strike at Heatmon's head. Where it simply shattered off of it, rendering the attack a useless gesture. "Oh..no.."

"Heat Knuckle!" the fiery digimon launched his blazing fist and it landed square in the ice ogres face.

"Gaaah~!" Hyogamon reeled back before exploding into data particles. Almost immediately the ice and snow began melting as the environment returned to a more temperate state. Fire swirled around Heatmon and in a flash he was Yuji once again.

"Whoa…that…was awesome!" He pumped his fist in the air. "I was all like boom and bam, and then…Greymon!" Yuji screamed suddenly remembering the fallen dinosaur. He ran to the old one's side. "Greymon!" the aging dinosaur, he was only just barely hanging on.

"Yuji…" Greymon barely managed speak. "Show me your hand?"

"What why? We have to get you…" Yuji began frantically

"Now…please…" the dinosaur said with tears in his eye. Yuji showed him the back of his right hand the orange sun symbol glowed slightly. Greymon gave a small laugh. "Looks like you remember me. Thank you Yuji."

"For what? I don't understand."

"For saving my village and for letting me see the Crest of Courage's light one last time." Greymon laid his head on the ground. "It's just a shame it wasn't you." His eye closed as his body began to dissolve into data.

"Greymon please don't go!"

"Tai…." Greymon sighed with his last breath as he vanished in a cloud of particles.

"Greymon!" Yuji fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face. "No…" he looked down at his hand the Crest of Courage glowing slightly. He lifted his hand and notices the glow growing stronger as he moved it, it seemed to be guiding him to distant mountains. "It wants me to go there." He wiped the tears from his eyes. "Well then I'm going, I'm supposed to save this world, so I'll stop every monster in my way…for you Greymon." Yuji slowly got to his feet and began trudging off in that direction. Not knowing what dangers lay ahead, and so his journey in the Digital World begins.

Wow this was a real doozy to right. I thought about splitting it up but I decided to make the introduction of each of the new Digidestined as their own chapter. Well R&R all.


	2. Digging For the Answer

**One Year**

Chapter 2

"So bored.." a pink haired girl muttered under her breath as she sat at her desk, her class had an hour to complete this exam, she had finished in five. Impatiently drumming her fingers on her desk, she glanced over at the clock. "Forty-five minutes left…" She grumbled. Her hand shot into the air.

"Yes Sayo?" he teacher look over at her.

"May I be excused?"

"Yes just place your exam on my desk, you can finish it when you…"

"I'm done." Sayo said bluntly slamming the test on the desk. She walked out into the hallway making her way to the computer lab. She made her way to the back far away from the annoyances better known as classmates. She sat down and booted it up, and began her usual pastime, online trivia more specifically, beating everyone else's scores. She clicked on a link to a new quiz.

"Which of these is not like the others?" The quiz asked before a list of names followed. "Metalseadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon, and Devimon."

"What? What kind of stupid question is that?" she stared confused at the screen. She clicked on an answer. "Um..Puppetmon."

"Incorrect."

"Why?!" she fumed, she hated being wrong. "This question has no basis on anything."

"Oh it very much does."

"Are you?" she leaned closer to the screen. "Talking to me?"

"You are just ignorant of very important historical events of our world." Her eye twitched.

"You did not just call me ignorant." She crossed her arms glaring at the screen, her ire blinding her to the ridiculousness of the situation.

"Oh you are very ignorant, you know nothing therefore you understand nothing."

"You…then tell me… you.." she stumbled over her words in her frustration. "Tell me what I don't know!" she almost screamed, her glasses threatening to fog up in her hot headed fury.

"Place your hands on the screen." Without a second thought she placed her hands on the screen. "You are acceptable."

"Acceptable?" Pain shot through her hands "Ah…what?" her world began to swirl around her and she felt the ground disappear beneath her as she fell through space and time, her consciousness fading.

….

"Wake up you lazy bum!" was the sound that started her awake. "Get back to work!" she felt cold water wash over her. She sat bolt upright.

"Hey what's the big idea you…" Sayo started to shout…but stopped as she saw the creature before her a strange small man made of stone.

"You back talking me?" the rock man growled out. She sat there in stunned silence, trying to gather her wits.

"No sir." She slowly shook her head.

"Good." He chucked a pick axe at her. "Now get back to work!" he pointed over to a group of monsters furiously digging away at the stone around them.

"Uh.. yes sir." She stood up grabbing the pick axe her mind reeling. "How..how did I even get here, that monster he was like the ones on TV last year." She muttered to herself as she walked.

"Hey you better start digging; you got off pretty light before." She looked over at the voice and stumbled back at the sight of a large man made of fire.

"Yeah Gotsumon really likes to punish lazy workers." Said another voice behind her, she looked behind her to see an almost bear-like being made of snow.

"Yeah…so what are we digging for?" Sayo inquired, deciding it was best play along for now until she could think of a plan.

"Ah you must be one of the new workers, didn't realize that the Gotsumon had kidnapped more people." The flame man stated. "You don't look like any digimon I've ever seen."

"I'm not a digimon, I'm a human. My name is Sayo, Sayo Matsuri."

"Ah I'm Meramon." The flame digimon pointed to the icy digimon. "And that big guy over there is Frigimon."

"Yo!" the ice digimon waved. "But yeah, we're digging for stones."

"What kind of stones?" Sayo cocked her head inquisitively.

"Any kind." Meramon replied. "They just cart them off, after we find them, I have no idea what they want with them."

"GET BACK TO WORK!" roared one of the Gotsumon.

"Yes sir!" replied Meramon and Frigimon and they began slamming their picks in the dirt. Sayo looked down at the pick in her hands, she raised it up and slammed it into the dirt, after only a few swings she found herself winded.

"How do you guys do this all day?" she panted out.

"You get used to it." Remarked Meramon tossing a rock into a nearby mine cart.

"But why? You guys look like you could easily deal with those stone guys." She struggled out another swing.

"The Gotsumon?" Frigimon looked back at the stone digimon. "I could take all out those rookies easily."

"It's their boss that the problem." Quipped Meramon. "Nobody can put a dent in him, and trust me I've seen other digimon try."

"I see." She nodded she swung the pick again. "Oww!" she dropped her pick.

"What's wrong?" Frigimon looked over.

"My, my hand…they feel like their burning." She looked down at hands and saw small black squares embedded in the back of them. "When? Have those been there the whole time?" she stared them, touching her finger to the square on her right hand "Ow!"

"Burning hands I feel those every day." Meramon laughed uproariously at his joke.

"That's not funny!" She glared at the fiery digimon. "I must have been in so much shock I didn't notice the pain before."

"Let me see. " Frigimon grabbed her hands and began cooling them down. "There is that better?"

"Yeah thanks." She nodded.

"Hey get back to work!" a Gotsumon roared as he leered at the group of them. His eyes narrowed. "Oh it's you again." He pointed at Sayo "Now you're making everyone else slack off too huh?"

"No.." Sayo waved her hands shaking her head. "I'll get back to work right away."

"Ahh!" Gotsumon roared firing a rock from the top of his head hitting Sayo in her right shoulder.

"…" Sayo's face contorted in a silent scream of pain as she fell to her knees.

"That ought to teach you a lesson!" the stone imp laughed. "Now apologize for making me take time outta my busy schedule."

"I'm sorry." Sayo whispered out, tears forming in her eyes.

"Say it louder will ya, can hardly hear ya, follow your orders."

"I'm sorry." Sayo managed to say slightly louder.

"What part of louder don't you understand?" Gotsumon fumed. "You stupid or something?" Sayo's eye twitched.

"STUPID!" she roared. "You want stupid why don't you look in a mirror!" she screamed her face turning red, but realization soon hit her. "I mean I'm sorry."

"That's it!" Gotsumon launched another rock. This time it was heading straight for her face, but before it could reach a flaming hand grabbed it.

"The lady said she was sorry." Meramon glared at the rock digimon, crushing the stone in his hand.

"Yeah." Frigimon moved in front of Sayo. "So move along."

"You upstart little slaves!" Gotsumon shouted angrily, he stamped the ground causing it to shake slightly. "Now you're in for it." The earth cracked as a giant made of stone burst from the ground.

"You better have a good reason for waking me." The giant bellowed

"Master Golemon!" Gotsumon bowed and then pointed at the trio. "Those digimon have been most disrespectful to me.

"Is that really all you called me for?!" Golemon slammed his fist on the ground. "Punish them on your…" His eyes happened to lock onto Sayo. "Is that? Is that a human?"

"What's a Humon boss?"

"You idiot why didn't you tell me there was a human here." The golem roared angrily bringing his fist down on the smaller stone being smashing him to pieces. The giant turned back towards the others. "You there slaves!" he pointed at them. "Just hand over the human, and ill let you go free."

"No!" Meramon shouted back.

"Nope for me to." Frigimon also shouted. "We'll earn our own freedom." The ice digimon ran forward at the giant "Subzero Ice Punch!" Frigimon slammed his fist into the giant's stomach.

"That all you got?" the golem didn't even flinch.

"Uh oh." The golem batted the ice digimon aside.

"Frigimon!" Sayo cried out.

"Roaring Fire!" Meramon shot a blast of flame out as it bounced harmlessly off of the golem.

"Weak fool." The golem batted him aside as well.

"Meramon!" Sayo backed into the wall.

"Now for you girl." Golemon advanced on Sayo.

"C'mon think of a plan." She stared at the stone giant, she noticed on his stomach that very small cracks had formed. "That's it!"

"What's it girl?"

"Meramon, Frigimon! Get up!" Sayo Shouted. "Keep attacking him, alternate your hits at the same spot." The fire and ice digimon got back on their feet.

"Sound like a plan to me!" replied Meramon. The elemental pair began unleashing barrage of alternating attacks on the golem's back.

"So annoying." Golemon turned toward the duo "Sulphur Plume!" Golemon unleashed a blast of blue flame at them causing the fire and ice digimon to recoil. Sayo retrieved her pick axe off the ground and ran at Golemon plunging the pick into his now heavily cracked back. "AH!" the giant roared in pain.

"Not so tough now. You'd be surprised how brittle things become after being heated and cooled rapidly." She swung the pick axe again.

"Ahh!" he turned sharply causing Sayo to lose her grip on the axe. "I commend you, I haven't felt pain in a long time, but even with weakening my armor, you don't have the power to back it up.

"Oh no." Sayo tried to back away but she was back against the wall.

"Nowhere to run." The golem launched his fist, Sayo managed to duck out of the way, the golem's fist slamming into the mine wall causing rocks to fall in all around Sayo boxing her in. "No clever plans to save you this time."

"C'mon, think Sayo." Suddenly the black square on her right had begun to glow with purple light, one of the rocks knocked loose began to glow purple as well, she instinctively reached out and grabbed it. The stone broke open revealing a yellow object. "What is this?" Knowledge began to pour into her mind.

"The Digimental!" Golemon exclaimed in surprise.

"Digimental Up!" Sayo shouted not knowing where the words were coming from.

"No I won't let you use it!" He brought his fist down.

"Execute Armor Evolution!" right before the giant's fist struck Sayo sunk into the ground.

"Where is she?" the golem looked around. Suddenly from the ground a humanoid figure emerged. A clunky green and brown clockwork machine, with steam venting out from it. The robot held a lance tipped with a drill. It leveled its drill lance at Golemon.

"Laganmon, digging for the answer!" the machine cried out with a slight metallic tone.

"Don't think this change anything girl." Golemon roared. "I rip the Digimental from your core if I must." He inhaled. "Sulphur Plume." The blue flame blasted out surrounding the mechanical warrior. When the flames cleared Laganmon was revealed to be unharmed.

"Steam Cloud." Laganmon let out a cloud of steam blinding the golem.

"You're tricks won't fool me, I won't be beaten!" the golem blasted flame in all directions causing the steam cloud to dissipate and Laganmon was nowhere to be seen. "Where are you?!"

"Drill Buster!" Laganmon burst from the ground behind Golemon driving her lance into the giants cracked back impaling him.

"Noo!" Golemon roared as he began to collapse into data. "I am a Templar, I can't be beaten like this." The rock giant vanished. A strong glow surrounded Laganmon and reverted back into Sayo.

"That was different." She stared quizzically at herself. "How did I even know how to do that?"

"That was amazing!" Sayo turned back to look at Meramon

"You really showed him." Frigimon interjected.

"Yeah I did." Sayo still examining herself. "Do you know what happened? Why could I do that? What's a Templar?"

"Don't know." Meramon shrugged.

"I hate not knowing things." She stared at her hand and the purple object started to glow, seemingly guiding her out of the mine. "But maybe I'll find the answers if I follow this thing."

"Lead the way miss." Frigimon bowed

"You don't have to come with me."

"Hey we're free now, so we choose to follow you." Meramon added.

"Alright let's go." And the trio set out, to find the answers that Sayo sought.

* * *

Well so ends another chapter as always read and review.


End file.
